The present disclosure relates generally to the field of paper dispensers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dispensers for rolled paper products, such as toilet paper, paper towels, and other rolled paper products.
Conventional dispensers for rolled paper products, such as toilet paper or paper towels, typically have a sprung bar extending and compressed between two members extending from a mounting surface. A roll of product is placed onto the sprung bar and held in place to allow product to be dispensed. To remove an empty roll or receive a new roll or product, the sprung bar is compressed to a length less than the distance between the two members, such that the sprung bar may be removed from the two members.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved dispenser that may allow rolls of paper products to be changed in an easier manner.